Cuida De Mi
by Torrencee
Summary: Mairin termina pescando un resfriado, pero no le dice a su "compañero de viaje" por miedo de que termine siendo un estorbo para él. Lo que ella no toma en consideración son los verdaderos sentimientos del chico mientras el cuida de ella.


Notas de autor: Como estoy de cumpleaños mañana pensé que debería regalarme una fanfic de estos dos. Es que yo los amo mucho como ustedes comprenderán. Sí, estoy loca de remate. Estoy escribiendo una fanfic más larga en ingles de Mairin y Alain pero no por eso no voy a escribir en español para mis otros lectores. Significa mucho para mí que se tomen el tiempo en leer lo que escribo.

P.D. Ya luego salgo de vacaciones de invierno aquí en USA asique tendré más tiempo para escribir.

Cuida De Mi

Alain y Mairin llevaban bastante tiempo caminando por un bosque en Kalos. Ya era bastante tarde y se dirigían a el centro pokemon más cercano para pasar la noche. El chico de ojos azules se dio cuenta de que ella estaba caminando bastante lento, pero no le puso mucha atención.

"Mairin, si no te apuras no vamos a llegar nunca…" dijo Alain algo irritado mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos sin mirar hacia atrás. El seguía caminando, pero lo que le causo curiosidad fue que no escucho una respuesta de ella y de repente escucho como si algo se hubiera caído o más bien alguien.

"¿Mairin? ¿Ya te caíste de nuevo?" Suspiro el chico al terminar la frase. Es que para Alain el hecho de que Mairin se callera todo el tiempo no era ninguna sorpresa; ya que la chica vivía en el suelo. Lo que no le gustaba era que ella no le respondiera. Alain se dignó a mirar hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba en el suelo sin moverse; sin pensarlo dos veces el corrió hacia donde estaba ella.

"!Mairin! Vamos, despierta." Él sabía que tenía que mantener la cordura, asique intentaba sonar lo más calmado posible. Alain seguía intentando mover a la chica para que despertara y para su suerte ella empezó a reaccionar y a abrir sus ojos. El rostro del chico se alivió un poco, pero se dio cuenta de lo rosada que estaba y puso su mano su frente para revisar si era lo que él más temía.

"¡Mairin estas hirviendo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te sentías bien?" Alain estaba bastante molesto con la situación. Sabía que no era culpa de ella, pero es que no entendía porque no le dijo que no se sentía bien. La chica no le respondió; ella solamente esquivaba el hacer contacto visual.

"Vamos, ven. Sube a mi espalda… Te cargare hasta que lleguemos al centro pokemon. Deberíamos estar bastante cerca." La chica no lo pensó demasiado y subió a su espalda, aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza. Mientras ellos caminaban a su destino, ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y descanso su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

"Oye Alain…"

"¿Dime?"

"Hueles bien."

El chico dejo de caminar por un par de segundos después de escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja. Estaba algo impresionado. Es que no se esperaba que le dijera algo así.

"No digas disparates. Claro está que la fiebre te afecto." Por suerte a el chico nadie le podía ver la sonrisa de tonto que traía en la cara después de escuchar tal comentario por parte de la chica y además que tenía un rubor bastante obvio en las mejillas.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al centro pokemon. Alain le pidió a la enfermera una habitación con dos camas, aunque para su desgracia el lugar estaba lleno y solo había una habitación con una cama que se podía usar. Sin pensarlo dos veces él le dijo que si y la llevo a la habitación para que ella pudiera descansar. Por suerte había un sillón en la esquina de la pieza que él podía usar, pero por ahora lo único que le importaba era ella. La recostó en la cama y la cubrió con las frazadas.

"Espérame aquí. Voy a traerte un té. Ya vengo..." Con eso el chico dejo la habitación por unos minutos. La pelirroja no alcanzo a decir nada ya que el chico se había ido del lugar.

"Pero Alain…" Por estar afiebrada y fuera de sí la chica recién se había percatado que la habitación solamente tenía una cama y no tenía idea de donde iría a dormir el chico. De repente ella sintió como se movió la chapa de la puerta dándose cuenta que Alain había llegado. Él entro y le puso el té en el velador que estaba al lado de la cama.

"Si bebes esto, te va a ayudar a sentirte mejor." Alain movió el sofá que estaba en el rincón y lo puso cerca de la cama para poder estar cerca de la pelirroja.

"Muchas gracias Alain." Le dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. "No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí." Mairin tomo el té del velador y lo puso en su regazo.

"No digas estupideces. Claro que me preocupo por ti… Debiste haberme dicho que no te sentías bien." Dijo él algo frustrado con el tema.

"Lo lamento… Es que no quería retrasarte. Yo se lo mucho que significa para ti encontrar tu propia megapiedra." Mairin miraba su té fijamente evadiendo los ojos azules de Alain. "No quería ser un estorbo para ti…"

"Sera mejor que te duermas." Alain le dice fríamente mientras se levanta caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Pero y tu dónde vas a dormir?" Le pregunta antes de que él se marche.

"Yo me las arreglare. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso." Le dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Mairin puso su taza ya vacía en el velador y se acomodó en su cama. De mas esta decir que no tardo en quedarse dormida después de todo lo que había pasado. Alain espero afuera de la habitación hasta que ella se durmiera para volver a entrar. El chico tomo asiento en el sofá mirándola como dormía plácidamente cuando las palabras se le escaparon de la boca.

"Quizás si fuiste un estorbo para mí al principio. Pero, aunque intente varias veces de que te alejaras… Nunca lo conseguí. Siempre volvimos a estar juntos… Y ahora sin darme cuenta terminaste siendo la persona más importante para mí." Después de que termino de decir las últimas palabras él se quedó dormido en sofá plácidamente.

La mañana siguiente Mairin fue la primera en despertase sintiéndose bastante mejor, mirando a un lado se dio cuenta de que el chico se quedó dormido en el sofá anoche. _"Entonces volvió después de que me dormi."_ Pensó la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla.


End file.
